I Hate You, I Love You
by theeShadyLady
Summary: Jin lives in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se and is left at home (for reasons). Slightly AU. In this Jin is 18 (could be considered OOC but not completely...) Jin x OC (Jay). M: for HELLA SEXUAL CONTENT. LIKE THIS IS 65% SMUT. - This is a RP I am currently working on with another writer. I am Writer 1 and Writer 2 is anonymous.
1. Chapter 1

**WRITER 2:**  
It had been a few months after Jay moved into the large Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se and for the most part things were quiet. After the war had ended, he had taken up a few odd jobs, usually bodyguard jobs but there were a few interesting jobs he had, mainly being a private detective, but ever since he moved into the city, things had been quiet. Today he got tipped off about a new job, and it seemed easy enough. People who he had been employed by previously were going out of town for a few months for business and they needed someone to look after the house and their daughter, Jin. He had never met Jin before, but he was hoping that she'd behave herself with him watching over the house. After he received his upfront payment from the parents, they welcomed him into the house and after a quick exchange of words between them, they left leaving him and her alone in the massive house. "Jin? My name is Jay, and I'm going to be staying here for a while." He called out before laying back on one of the large couches.

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Yes, I heard." Jin wasn't sure why he needed to be here. They treated her like a child, but she was no child. She knew better than to be rude, but this man already irritated her. emJay? What kind of name was that? /emBut still despite her annoyance at his presence, she thought maybe she could have fun with this. He was a little older than her, but not by enough that it would be hard for her to get to him. "So," she sat down next to him, leaving not an inch of space between where he sat and where she now did, "what do you do for fun, Jaaay?" She said his name slow and long trying to get his attention.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He glanced over at her, smirking a little bit. She seemed pretty nice right off the bat, which definitely made things easier on him and made the idea of spending a few months here seem like a good idea. "Why did you say my name all slow?" He asked, sitting up a bit. "But to answer your question, I do a lot of things. Work with the police sometimes, take care of my animals.. That sorta thing. What about you?"

 **WRITER 1:**  
She tried not to let her scowl show, most guys at least got a little flustered by that. She didn't want him here. She didn't want to hear about what a great guy he was helping animals and saving children from burning buildings, or whatever he meant by 'that sorta thing'. "I dunno why," she leaned back and away as he sat up crossing her legs and lifting them to rest on his lap. "I'm not so into the 'everyday hero thing,' I like to just hang out with my friends and…" a thought crossed her mind. A way to get him fired or at least make him quit. "I'm really into cactus juice right now, do you wanna try some? I keep a couple bottles in my room, I can go grab them?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"I'm not a hero, Jin." He said, looking away from her. He hated when people did that, just assumed he was some great hero. Most of the time he wasn't, he really was just trying to make a living doing what he knew how to do best. His ears perked up a bit at the mention of cactus juice. He had it before, but it didn't have the intended effects on him "Cactus juice doesn't affect me, Jin. But you can have some."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She felt bad when he looked away, she hadn't meant to hurt him only to irritate him. He didn't seem to want to talk about it, but she figured in the coming days she'd be able to draw it out of him. She was suspicious to his response about the cactus juice, but removed her legs from the tops of his to go retrieve some. She took a sip of the cool liquid before returning back downstairs and another before snuggling close against his frame. "You sure you don't want any?" She held the open plastic bottle mere inches from his face. "Even if it doesn't work on you, it still tastes good."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Well... I guess a little bit won't hurt." He mumbled and took the bottle from her, taking a big swig of it before handing it to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him as they snuggled together on the couch. "Not a word to your parents about this."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Oh, of course not," she shook her head again when his arm went around her. She felt a little lightheaded from his touch and swooned a bit, but she blamed it on the juice. He was good looking though, with his auburn hair all mussed up and cloudy gray eyes. She went to take another sip and noticed his 'little bit' had drained half the bottle. She giggled tracing lines with her fingertips across his palm, already falling under the effects of the greenish liquid. "I'd never tell anyone about this."

 **WRITER 2:**  
He chuckled softly when he saw her starting to succumb to the effects of the drink. He felt a little bit of a buzz from that big drink he had, but he knew he could probably take it. She wasn't all that bad looking herself, with that messy black hair and that adorable little giggle. "I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun over the next few months.." He smirked, his hand traveling up and down her back

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Mhmm, I'm glad," she was already less concerned with her goal of getting him in trouble. She sighed as his fingers rubbed a path along her back. Shifting to her side she reached a hand up to touch his face. Poking at his cheeks and bumping his nose with her fingers. Her mind was clear enough to notice he was right, the drink didn't seem to be effecting him. "You got a girlfriend, Jaaayy?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Nope. Still single." He replied, shifting her to sit on his lap. It was kinda funny to see her under the effects of the drink, the way her hands fumbled across his cheeks and her fingers gently poking the tip of his nose was absolutely adorable. He even felt his heart flutter ever so slightly. "Why do you ask? Interested in me?" He teased, whispering in her ear as his muscular arms held her close to him.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She giggled again as his hands pulled her onto him and he wrapped his arms around her. Jin traced his lips when he quit speaking, pressing against the plush surface. He was warm. She felt warm as he held her. "Me?" She leaned her head into his strong shoulder. "Nope."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Could've fooled me.." He whispered, his hands trailing up and down her body, memorizing every detail of her. It felt good having someone this close to him, even if that person was a bit drunk at the moment. "What about you? You got a boyfriend?" He asked, gently planting a kiss on her neck

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Mmm…" her eyes flew open at her own moan as it escaped her lips from his touch, but there was nothing she could do about it. She curled back into him, repeatedly stretching her fingertips against where her hand rested on his chest. "No, not really." He kissed her neck and her head turned on its own accord. She nipped at his shoulder. "Not at all."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Would you be interested in having one?" He asked, smirking as he heard her moan. It only encouraged him to touch her more, his hands trailing up her chest before moving down to her hips, his lips continuing to leave gentle kisses along her neck, biting the soft skin every so often.

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Hmmm, I dunno… I bARly know you, Jay," her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. The stupid cactus juice making her more sensitive to his touches. Jin adjusted so that she was facing him, her legs straddling either side of him. "I don't even like you." She traced his jaw with her thumbs, looking at his mouth rather than his eyes. "I don't want you here."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Well, I'm getting paid to be here for the next few months. If you're good, I'll split the payment with you." He said, closing the distance between them and planting a kiss on her lips as his hands gently massaged her hips. The cactus juice was starting to have some sort of effect on him, mainly making him a bit more bold in his advances. "And we'll find something fun go do. I don't want to coop you up in this house the whole time I'm here, y'know?" He whispered, gently biting on her earlobe

 **WRITER 1:**  
She huffed, "I'm always good, dear." She wanted to argue with him about the way he offered her money, but then he kissed her and she just wanted to melt into him. She wondered briefly if he'd be this forward without the juice in his system. "Fun?" she laughed, "I'm not sure what you mean…" he nipped her ear and she sighed, soon finding herself grinding her hips into his lap. "You're really hot… but I still don't like you." She was finding it hard to keep her insults coming.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"I hope so. I'd hate to have to punish you.." He mumbled, continuing to plant gentle kisses along her neck, shoulders and lips. I guess the cactus juice did affect him in one way or another. "Oh, I usually take on other contracts while I'm doing one. Maybe you can tag along during one, if you can handle it." His hands traveled a bit further down, resting on her ass as he encouraged her to keep grinding on him "You're pretty hot too, Jin."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Contracts? Okay, yeah." She wasn't really listening, more focused on her movement against him than his words. His hands on her ass made her press herself into him more aggressively, trying to draw out a certain hardness in him. She rolled her hips skillfully, twisting her fingers in his hair, pulling the dark reddish locks. "Jay," she said his name, not as a question or for any other reason then just to say it. She liked the way it taste on her tongue. She pressed her lips to his, nodding into his mouth.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Damn, you are irresistible." He said quietly as he started to grind against her, something hard growing against her as he continued to kiss her, his hands kneading into the soft flesh of her ass. He wasn't really in control of his actions now, thanks to the cactus juice and the effect it had on him "I take it you've done it before, right? I don't know a lot of virgins that can move their hips like that.." He chuckled, a hand grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling on it.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She moaned again rocking a few more times into him, enjoying his words and his hands. "Once or twice," she blushed helping him with her shirt. She stopped her assault on his hips to tug at his shirt and then at his pants. "Is that okay? Is this okay?" She knew what she was doing. She knew what she wanted, but his question raised doubts in her mind. Did it matter to him that she wasn't pure. That he would be her next, not her first.


	2. Chapter 2-NSFW

**WRITER 2** :  
"Jin." He said, pressing a finger against her lips to silence her. "It's okay. I don't care if you're a virgin or not. If I cared about that, I wouldn't be doing this to you." He said, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, his voice thick with lust as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, his hands eagerly groping at her still covered up breasts. "Question is.. You want to just lay back and let me do all the work or do you want to show off your skills for me?"

 **WRITER 1:**  
If she was being honest, she wanted both. She wanted to fuck him and to be fucked by him. But she was used to being the one doing most of the work. She slid back of his lap and settled between his knees, tugging his pants towards her and away from him. She wrapped her hand around the hardened length that she'd exposed and grinned up at him. "Say please?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
He groaned a little bit, not used to having to beg for a girl to fuck him. But he'd probably be in charge of her somewhere down the line, so he might as well play along with her. "Please?" He muttered, taking his shirt off to expose his muscular body to the woman in front of him.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She hadn't expected him to give in so easily, but from the look in his eyes she figured she's have to pay for her little question later. She stroked his cock once. twice. three times. Before finally taking the tip of in her mouth. It was hot and already a bit swollen as she swirled her tongue around. She only focused on the head with her mouth. But her hands, teased the rest of his length, using her thumb to rub along the base of his cock and the fingers over her other hands drew patterns on the sack that rested between his thighs. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, watching his reactions to her movements, hoping he liked it.

 **WRITER 2:**  
His back arched ever so slightly, his eyes closed as a low and quiet moan escaped his lips. It was rare for him to do that, even more so from just a blowjob, but he knew she was good. Much better than he expected. A hand gently gripped her hair, pushing her further down his length, wanting to see how much she could take before she gagged. Which for most, was pretty hard since it was about seven or so inches.

 **WRITER 1:**  
Her eyes were forced to look away as he pushed her head down, so instead she looked at the 'v' of his hips as he pressed into her mouth. He was big, bigger than those she had been with, but she had a trick to make it less hard on her as he slid deeper. She pressed her tongue up so that his cock brushed the roof of her mouth and it wasn't as shocking when he hit the back of her throat. That was all she could take though, as deep as she could bring him. She wrapped the hand the had been thumbing his cock around the base now and bobbed her head moving her hand in time with her mouth along the last inches she couldn't reach.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He thrusted his hips a little, forcing the few inches that she couldn't get on her own down her throat for a few seconds before he gently pulled her back. "Sorry, I get kinda caught up in the moment sometimes." He muttered, blushing a bit as he reached down to grope her breasts, gently pinching and tugging on her nipples

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Mmm," she moaned around him before letting him fall from her lips. She gave the tip a last sloppy kiss, licking the milky beads of precum that already dripped. She crawled back up to his mouth, raking her hands over his chest during her ascent. She'd changed her mind about how she wanted to do this. His little stunt had only turned her on more making her want to feel his length between her legs. Still resting on her knees as she kissed his mouth with wet lips, she whispered between breaths, "Fuck me, Jay."

 **WRITER 2:**  
He smirked against her lips before he wrapped her up tightly in his arms, sitting her up a bit so he could kiss and bite her perky breasts as he reached down to in between his legs and guided his length into her wet tunnel, letting out a soft grunt due to how tight it was. After taking a few seconds to adjust to her, he started working up a good pace of slow yet hard thrusts. "Fuck, you're tight." He mumbled, kissing her neck as his hands groped her.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She swore his name when he entered her, falling forward and hugging his head to her chest. Gods, he fit so perfectly. Filled her just right and this wasn't even all of him, she knew that from how far he'd reached in her throat that there was more. That he could push deeper. Her toes curled just from his first slow thrust. She was coming undone fast as he moved inside her, kissed her, told her how tight she was. She could't speak. Couldn't think but for the steady pounding between her legs and the coiling in her stomach. "Gods, Jay," she gasped, kissing his hair and moaning into his scalp.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He chuckled softly as he felt her squirm and tighten around his cock, her movements only serving to intensify the pleasure for him more and more. Without even thinking, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto the rest of his length, the tip of his cock pressing against her womb as he pounded into her. He didn't care if anyone heard the two of them, he was just focused on using her as his plaything as he bounced her up and down on his large shaft

 **WRITER 1:**  
She screamed when he entered her body fully. It hurt, but it felt so good she didn't even care. His second thrust sent her over the edge, gasping and swearing and shaking. But he just kept going, pounding her through her first orgasm. She felt another one building in her belly and he was chasing her there just as fast as the first time. He was hard and pulsing inside her and she wasn't sure how he was holding on this long. "Jay," she whispered unevenly as she rocked her hips trying to calm his movements, but he didn't slow. In fact it seemed to encourage him.

 **WRITER 2:**  
And encourage him she did as he suddenly locked her in a kiss and pushed her down on the couch, letting her rest on her back as he continued to pump into her. Her first orgasm nearly sent him over the edge himself, and he wasn't sure how he was lasting this long with her walls constricting against his large member, but it was clear that he was close as his thrusts became more wild and shaky as he started to near his first climax of the night, his muscular frame pressing against her as he panted and grunted "In or out?" He managed to say, holding back his inevitable climax until he got an answer from her

 **WRITER 1:**  
Her back hit the cushions and he hardly missed a beat as they both adjusted to the new position. She could tell he was close now and so was she. She knew whoever went first would surely drag the other over the edge with them. He was erratic now as he slammed into her, but somehow he managed to ask her what she wanted. She smiled between her own moans, bringing a shaking hand to his cheek. "In. Come in me, Jay. I wanna feel you."

 **WRITER 2:**  
He didn't even hesitate as he roughly slammed his cock a few more times into her before he finally came, a torrent of his warm seed flooding into her and leaking out onto the couch. He knew he made a mess in the process, but he didn't care. He bit down on the skin of her neck, leaving small marks as if to claim her as his before he slowly pulled back, panting slightly and letting her rest against his chest. "Fuck, you're good.." He said in between short breaths, chuckling a little as he held her naked body to his.

 **WRITER 1:**  
"I know," she grinned kissing him hard on the mouth. She was out of breath and still shaking a bit as she drew patterns and wrote her name across his chest. "I suppose," she closed her eyes snuggling into him, "it won't be so bad having you here for a while." She giggled a little as she thought of the trouble they could get into. "Not bad at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**WRITER 2:**  
"If we can do this for the next few months, I'm pretty sure we'll both be happy." He smirked, slowly letting go of her and letting her sit on his lap. "You wanna get washed up? We can cuddle in bed for a while afterwards, if you're fine with that. Unless.." He paused, biting his lip a little bit as he groped her rear "You wanna go for another round."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She grinned turning so she could lean her back against his chest. Yet again, both options sounded pleasing. She figured it wouldn't be hard to get him to agree to giving her both. Having him again and laying in bed with him. She wiggled her hips from side to side to tease him before leaning her head back so she could look at him. She kissed his jaw as it was the only thing she could reach and quipped, "You think you can handle round two?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"You really asking me if I can handle a second round?" He smirked before spanking her a little bit. He was pretty exhausted from the whole ordeal, seeing how she was much better than he originally anticipated. But he wouldn't mind laying in bed with her for a while with her while doing a few extra things with her. "Alright, we'll both take a shower and then we can cuddle in bed for the night. We could fuck in the shower, if you're feeling up to that." He offered as he stood up, not even bothering to gather his clothes.

 **WRITER 1:**  
Her eyes traveled down from his smirk inspecting the entirety of his tan body somewhat greedily. She was definitely ready to go another round with him. Jin took his hand and placed it on her hip, so he'd follow her as she walked. Excitement roiled in the base of her stomach at the though of being with him for the second time in one night. She put as much sway in her hips as she could as she walked in front of him, dragging him to the nearest washroom.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Gods, why are you so attractive?" He said, chuckling a bit as he held the door for her to the large bathroom. It was very luxurious, marble floors, a large bathtub with a few stone seats inside, and of course some sort of perfume that made it smell like some sort of fruity concoction. He started the water, letting it get nice and warm before he stepped inside the now full tub and sat down on one of the benches. "Maybe we can chit chat for a while before we fuck again? I don't know a whole lot about you.."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Hmm, I think you're just horny, Jay dear, you'll get used to it." After he got in, she sat on the tub's edge splashing her legs in the water. "Okay, yeah, we can talk." She smiled over at him. "What do you wanna know, baby? The basics? My favorite color is red. My lucky number is four. I love pomegranates. I like walking in the rain. umm… what else?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"You sure? I didn't know I was that horny. Maybe the cactus juice actually had an effect on me." He smirked, reaching over to her and pulling her onto his lap. His heart skipped a beat when she called him that. It was a stupid thing to fawn over, but it made him happy. "Well... Just tell me anything. Strangest sexual encounter, what your life was like before you met me, anything. You just sound kinda interesting."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She kissed him before answering, "Oh, honey, I have to say YOU are my strangest sexual encounter. I don't even know you and I can't keep my hands off you," she wrapped her arms around Jay's neck. "As for before you? Hmm… that was so long ago," she kissed a line along his jaw. "I don't know if I can remember my life that far back… I'm honestly not that interesting." She could tell the effects of the cactus juice were nearly worn off as she hesitated before touching his cheek. "How 'bout we talk about you instead, baby? Tell me about your eyes. Tell me a secret. Tell me everything. I want to know it all."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"My eyes?" He said, thinking back to all of the things that happened to him. His line of work was tough on him, and it showed. Numerous scars and burns dotted his body from hundreds if not thousands of fights and contracts. But he wore them with pride, the fact that his body was covered in them didn't seem to bother him. "Well, my left eye was blinded in a fight, along with having my arm blown off." He said, lifting up his left arm and sure enough, a metallic arm and hand was grafted onto the place where is arm used to be. "Back when I was sixteen, I worked in my homeland with an organization called The Bureau, which dealt with a lot of.. Weird occurrences. But ever since I left, I've taken up jobs here. Simple stuff, bodyguard details, stuff like that."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She'd seen a few of these marks, when she was admiring him in the beginning, but she hadn't realized the sheer number and she was ashamed of it. A lot of it probably had to do with her cactus juice and the high it put her on making her see him how she wanted to. But maybe it wasn't her fault —no one's fault really— because he seemed to bare his marks with honor and perhaps that was why they hadn't jumped out at her. She used her fingers to trace the different knots of scar tissue on his skin, taking particular favor to a little 'J' shaped one above his sternum. "You're still so hot," she pressed her mouth to his chest. "Thank you, Jay, for telling me."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"No prob. Scars aren't anything to be ashamed of, yknow? Most of them are a stupid mistake on my part anyway." He chuckled, leaning back a bit. It felt good, not only to have someone to talk to about this, but someone he actually felt comfortable being around. "Hmm, what else about me... I had sex underwater once. That was pretty fun, although you need to have a good set of lungs for it."


	4. Chapter 4-NSFW

**WRITER 1:**  
She blushed at his hinting. Was he hinting? This was a big tub, but it was shallow so she didn't think it would work in here. "I can hold my breath for four minutes," she mumbled, though it was actually closer to five. She wondered, as she contemplated if they could make it work in here, how many girls he'd been with before her. She didn't dare ask though, he was too good looking for it to be a simple two or three like it was for her.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Four minutes? I can hold mine for about six minutes. Eight when I'm pushing it." He said, his hands slipping underwater to gently grope her ass, a few fingers sliding into her womanhood. They definitely could try to do it in here, though it could be a bit challenging due to the tub being rather shallow. "Plus, I'm a certified lifeguard, so you'd be in safe hands around me."

 **WRITER 1:**  
His hands moved low on her body and she sighed biting her lip at his touch. His fingers so skilled as they curled inside of her that she couldn't keep still. "Jaaay," she liked his name. She liked the way it sounded coming out with her breathy moans. She lifted off of him, making herself whine at the loss of his touch and she dropped from his lap onto the tub floor. Her eyes rose above the water when she bobbed, raising her eyebrows to ask if he was coming over or not, before lifting a bit more to utter the lamest words she could ever remember saying, "I can't breathe, baby, I think I need some mouth to mouth action down here."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"You are so adorable, you know that?" He chuckled, moving down by her and holding her in his arms. She was a dork. An absolutely adorable little dork, and he loved it. He gently placed a kiss on her lips, giving her exactly what she wanted. He pulled away from the kiss after about a minute, smiling a little. "How's that? Able to breathe a bit better, darling?" He asked, teasing her a bit.

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Better," she nodded, liking the way he called her darling. She ducked under the water and pulled him down with her blowing bubbly kisses in his direction. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she moved closer. His muscle seemed to do a better job at keeping him on the tub floor whereas her chest only made it so her body kept trying to float back to the surface. But clinging to him helped, he was like her own personal anchor.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He smiled softly and kissed her as she pulled him close to her, the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his chest excited him as he moved a hand up to one of them, gently tugging and pinching on her nipple as he kept her locked in a kiss, sharing his breath with her as a familiar hardness grew in between her legs.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She could feel his hardened cock between her legs as she held herself to him. He was just as big and hard and wanting as the first time. She reached down between them, breaking their kiss, and situated his throbbing length at her entrance and pressing his tip into her. She wasn't gonna mess around this time. She knew how good it felt to have him hammering between her legs and she didn't want to wait. She clutched his face in between her hands and leaned their foreheads together as she gazed into his eyes.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He stared deeply into her eyes, losing himself in them for a moment before he snapped back into reality and began to thrust into her once again, causing him to release some of his air in a bubbly little grunt. But he still managed to hang on as he got a good pace going, kissing her passionately as he slammed his hard cock in and out of her.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She wanted to scream —to moan his name— but she couldn't. She settled for kissing him, which was just as good, if not better, exchanging her air with his. The water sloshed around them, surely making a mess, but all she cared about was him in her arms. And between her legs. And clinging to her mouth. She rolled her hips against him, though the water worked against her slowing her movements. She liked the way his eyes, both the seeing and unseeing one, stayed locked on her like they were the only ones that existed. And it did seem that way, in this little underwater world made of burning lungs, thrusting hips, and bubbly gestures.

 **WRITER 2:**  
Although he had done this before and was able to hold his breath for close to ten minutes, there was a bit of a problem. He had never really been with someone this passionate before, someone who would thrust their hips back against his seemingly relentless and hard thrusts. Though this didn't bother him, in fact it was quite the opposite. It excited him to no end. He shared his breath with her before breaking off the kiss on her lips to gently kiss and bite her neck, his grunts and moans bubbling up to the surface as he pounded into her. His lungs were just starting to burn, feeling the effects of how liberal he was being with his air, but he couldn't care less. All he was focused in right now was pleasing both her and him.

 **WRITER 1:**  
His teeth dug into her neck perfectly at just the right moments and each time she gasped releasing tiny bubbles around their faces. She didn't think they could last like this, definitely not his eight minutes, and she had already given up enough air that even four may be pushing it. How long had it been now? It didn't matter, she'd make herself last as long as it took. Warmth pooled between her thighs making her more sensitive to his thrusts. He was pulsing inside her. Throbbing as they moved against each other. They were both so close, she knew the end was fast approaching and that they'd both fall hard and breathless together. She wanted that. Needed it. One of her hands released his shoulders, which she had been gripping desperately to, in favor of her own breast. Tugging and pinching her hard nipple, encouraging herself to keep up their movement.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He knew he wasn't going to last much longer after releasing a particularly long moan from his lips, burning away most of his remaining air in that moment. So he decided to go out fighting, his hands placed firmly on her hips as he manhandled her, slamming her down harshly on his cock as he drove every inch inside of her. Hearing her muffled gasps and moans only encouraged him to be rougher as his hips slammed against hers, using what little air he had left to whisper dirty little things into her ear which were muffled by the water.

 **WRITER 1:**  
He increased their pace, faster and so impossibly deep. She couldn't think, but for the burning desire to feel him burst inside her. His garbled words, weren't completely heard, getting lost in the water and her moans. But she understood the just of it, catching words like 'sexy,' 'tight,' 'best,' 'fun,' and 'everyday.' That's what brought her there, that and his teeth, and the incessant slam of him through her tightness. "Jay!" His name ripped from her throat, taking her last bit of air, as everything in her blissfully released and she felt new, slick heat inside her core.

 **WRITER 2:**  
As soon as he felt her walls eagerly constrict around him in her orgasm he came as well, blasting her womb with his warm seed, causing some of it to spill out and cloud the water around them as she milked him dry. His lips met hers as he kissed her, gently and passionately for a minute before he took her in his arms and slowly surfaced, inhaling greedily before he said anything to her. "You are so fucking hot when you're out of breath." He chuckled in between breaths and a few coughs, leaning back in the tub and letting her rest against him.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She pulled at his hair as the last few spasming effects of her orgasm subsided. She blushed at his words, his compliments stirring her already shaken insides. "So much for getting clean, huh?" she giggled planting a kiss on his tan chest before resting her head against his shoulder. Her fingers still shook, but she busied them by tracing a few of his scars, stopping on her favorite one. She wanted to ask him how he got the little J-like scar, but decided to save that for another day. He was so calm now, his eyes closed as he held her and leaned against the tub wall, it was such a stark contrast to the wild and lusty air he'd had about him only moments ago. She decided then that she liked him both ways. She wanted him in both of his forms.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He smiled softly and just held her close to him, she had a scent that calmed him, though he didn't know what exactly she smelled like all he knew was that it was calming. He noticed how her fingers traced over his scars and how she took a particular liking to the one that was shaped like a 'J'. Although he tried to wear his scars with pride, that one always got to him. He wasn't ashamed to have it, but he was ashamed of the circumstances that lead to him getting it and all the side effects from it. He sighed contently as he reached underwater to pull the plug from the tub "We're clean enough anyways, don't you think?" He said with a smirk, pressing his warm body to hers as he continued to sit there with her.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She thought about how he'd already came inside her twice. He may be clean, but she definitely wasn't. Not in any form of the word. But she nodded, not wanting to part from him. The water gradually filtered away until all that was left was her and him clinging to each other on the empty tub floor. She was cold, so she held to him tighter, leeching away some of his seemingly endless supply of heat. "Can we go to bed now? I wanna sleep." She didn't make any move to leave though instead simply adding, "You've exhausted me, baby."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"The feeling is mutual, darling." He chuckled and his hands lit up, surrounding them in a dull but warm glow which dried them off pretty quickly while also leaving the both of them nice and warm. "Growing up a firebender has it's perks, I guess." He joked and stepped out of the bath with her, letting her cling to him as he carried her to bed, taking a moment to wrap her up in the blankets before he laid next to her. "Feel like chatting or do you just want to save it for tomorrow?"

 **WRITER 1:**  
She found it interesting that she hadn't noticed he was a firebender, she was usually good at picking things like that out. She again blamed it on the cactus juice, though she knew all of its effects were long gone by now. She struggled against the blankets not liking that he had put even this small thin fabric barrier between them, even if it was for her own benefit. Finally able to wriggle an arm free, she draped it across his chest, enjoying being able to touch him. But when he spoke she just shook her head, too tired for words. If he wanted to talk he could, but she just wanted to lay by him and enjoy his company until sleep eventually parted them for the night.


	5. Chapter 5-NSFW

**WRITER 2:**  
He knew the both of them were tired from their little fling, but he knew that by tomorrow they'd hopefully be well rested and able to go a few more rounds later tomorrow evening. He was never that good of a sleeper, his line of work came with both short and long term side effects. One of the main ones were night terrors, which constantly ripped him from what little sleep he had. This night was no different, and at around four in the morning he sat up abruptly in bed, his heart racing as he breathed heavily. But her presence managed to calm him yet again. Not good enough to where he'd fall asleep again, but it reassured him that he was awake, and all the horrible things in his dreams couldn't get to him.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She'd felt him wake a few times in the night and she'd just snuggle closer until she felt his breathing return to normal, but this time he shot up and was panting like something was after him. The first few times she'd assumed he'd just not been sure where he was, but now she realized she was wrong. She sat up, so she could wrap her arms around his waist and rest her chin on his shoulder. "Jay, baby, what's wrong?" She kissed his neck and he flinched. "Talk to me, dear. Let me help."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"It's nothing." He said quietly, shifting her so she could sit on his lap. The first signs of daybreak were starting to show as a faint red glow of the morning sun began to peak through the blinds. He knew he'd have to explain one way or another, but he just didn't know how to tell her. Would she understand? Would she even care? "A lot has happened to me, and I don't know how to get it out of my mind is all.." He said quietly, holding onto her.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She didn't want to push him, but she also didn't want him to suffer alone. "I think… I think it would help to tell me. You don't have to say everything, if you don't want." She looked at his scars, sure some of them were made by whatever had him acting like this. She knew she'd done nothing to earn his trust and she had no right to ask him this, but gods she wanted to help him. She placed a hand over his heart feeling it thump against her finger tips. "Let me help you, baby. I want to know. I want to help."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Jin.." He wanted to protest, but she was right. Bottling up his feelings wasn't doing him any favors, and she was someone he could trust. With a sigh, he kissed her neck and took a few minutes before starting. "When I worked with The Bureau, there was one case that got to me, and it left that J-shaped scar on my chest. It was one of my last cases, and I was about twenty when it happened. We got called to a small village in the Southern Water Tribe, people had been disappearing at an alarming rate and the higher ups thought it was some sort of paranormal occurrence. Turns out it was, and whatever was causing it branded me with that scar." He explained, a finger gently running over the scar tissue. "The scar itself doesn't give me any trouble, but the nightmares do. Like something chasing me, you know?"

 **WRITER 1:**  
She was sure he'd decided not to tell her as he nuzzled her neck and distracted her with kisses. But then he stopped, a serious look in his eyes. She didn't know what he meant by paranormal, she could tell he didn't simply mean spirits like Hei Bai or Tui and La. He meant something darker, something that didn't make it into the whispers of people's homes. She placed a hand over his when he touched the scar, nodding. She knew what he meant, but she'd never had to worry about things like that. She'd always lived a plush, sheltered life in this giant house in the safest part of the city. "How long has it been since you slept? Really slept?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Since I had an actual good night sleep? Three years, probably." He said plainly, holding her still naked body to his. He knew that it was having an effect in him, but he lasted this long on what little scraps of sleep he managed to get each night. "I'll be fine Jin. I promise."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"No," she frowned at him taking his chin in her fingertips. "That's not healthy, that could... that could kill you, baby." She shook her head, trying to think of something she could do. "What if... do you think it would help if we only slept during the day? We could... do other things at night... so you don't have to close your eyes."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Jin, I'm fine. I sleep during the night, just not as well as I used to." He reassured her, cupping her cheek with a gentle hand and kissing her on the lips. "I just need to get used to it, I guess. Besides, I don't want to disrupt your sleep schedule." He chuckled softly, covering them in a thin blanket. "So, what do you want to do today?"

 **WRITER 1:**  
She blushed there was only one thing she could think of that she wanted to do today. But she figured he'd think less of her for that seemed to be all she could think of. But she also didn't want to let this topic go so easily. "My schedule doesn't matter. I don't have anything else to do. I just want to be with you," she blushed even more at her own words, but then frowned snuggling into his chest and kissed the skin in front of her. "But I can't have you suffering like this. Not when there's maybe a way to help." She looked up at him expectantly, "Can't we just try it? You know yourself better than me and I know it might not help, but... but what if it does?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"I tried it once. It still didn't work." He sighed. He knew she meant well, but at the same time he had been dealing with this problem for a while, and he had grown used to it by now. "Maybe there are some herbs that can help me sleep better or something, I dunno." He said, getting out of bed and offering her his hand. "You wanna freshen up before we make some breakfast?"

 **WRITER 1:**  
She nodded, letting it go for now, but secretly making plans to visit the Jasmine Dragon during the week to talk to Iroh about calming teas and ones to help with sleep. She smiled at his question, "Yeah, that would be good. Do you want to join me or should I just meet you in the kitchen when I'm done?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"It wouldn't hurt to join me for a while, would it?" He asked, smirking a bit as he held the door open for her and went to freshen up, starting the water in the large tub again so he could clean off. "That was pretty fun, what we did last night. Though I do wish both of us could hold our breaths better. I loved hearing you moan when I had you underwater." He chuckled and slowly sat down in the warm waters, getting to work washing his body.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She walked in after him, tiptoeing around the puddles of water that were still left from having splashed out during their thrashing last night. When she looked up her eyes were met with the sight of his soapy form half submerged in water. It pulled a curse from under her breath. "How in the name of Bosco do you not have a girlfriend?" He looked so good. Too good. She crawled in with him, facing away and letting her back slide down his chest while she settled in his lap.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Never found the right one for me. Until now, that is." He smirked, rubbing her back a bit and lathering her with the soapy water. He had lovers, of course he did. But he never really managed to hold down a relationship with anyone. "The first time I fucked underwater was with a waterbender, so that made things a bit more easier. But for us, we just need to hold our breaths." He said, his hands moving from her back to her chest to fondle her breasts.

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Hmm, I'll assume you mean me." She sighed at his fingers moved deftly across her skin. She arched her back away from him and reached her hands back over her shoulders until she found his jaw and then skimmed her fingers farther toward his hair. "Well, if I'd known I was competing against a waterbender maybe I would have tried to last a little longer," she was joking of course, but she also was very aware she had nothing on any sort of bender, especially not one of water. They were well known for their similarity to their element: agile, nimble, breathtaking. She tugged gently at his auburn locks when his hands found her breasts and started teasing them with his fingers. "Mmm, I thought we were supposed to be cleaning up, baby." She turned suddenly at her own words, removing her touches and pulling from his, "Is it okay if I call you that?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Well, we can have fun while washing up." He smirked, suckling gently on her neck. His behavior was a contrast from what he was last night. He was gentle, his touch caressing her smooth skin as he washed her body. "We can do some breath holding training later today. I do want to show you some of my animals."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"And if I refuse?" she laughed, leaning into him, moving her hips in the smallest of circles and gripping his knees. Her breath caught in her throat, "If I said I didn't want any more fun today?" Jin bit back a moan, "What would you say, Jaaay?" His last comment finally sunk in and she stopped all her little movements for the second time, "What animals?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"I'd tease you until you finally give in and beg for me to fuck you." He chuckled, being completely honest as a hand snaked under the water and found its way to her womanhood and he began to gently rub her clit, just to tease her. "They're raptors. They can be kinda defensive now that the alpha female is about to have babies, but they're nice once they get to know you." He said, pausing before he drove a finger into her womanhood.

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Hmph," she scoffed, but it quickly changed to a moan when his hand found the sensitive nub between her legs. She rubbed herself against his hand already forgetting she was trying to play hard to get, reveling in his skilled touch. He wasn't giving her enough to get her anywhere, just enough to tease her and drive her mad and she cursed his name for it. "I wanna meet them," she managed to blurt out before his finger dove inside her. It wasn't enough, she brought her own hand down to guide his, pressing two more of his fingers into her as she ground into his hand. If he let her, she could finish just like this, just his hand. Just her thoughts of him and a hand squeezing her breast and she could finish just like this. She was determined to now.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"You will. But for now..." He chuckled and continued to finger her, the other hand groping her breasts. He knew that she was close, but he had a few ideas for her if he wanted to be cruel he'd deny her the privilege to orgasm, but since he was oh so nice he let her release as his fingers dove deep into her and his hand tugged and pinched at her breasts

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Fuck, baby! Yes!" She gripped the edge of the tub, quaking as his hands pleasured her. She came hard around his fingers. "Oh my Gods! You're so good, baby!" She was never this vocal, but he seemed to draw a wildness out of her that no one had before. She would have collapsed forward and fell out of his lap if he hadn't been holding onto her breast. She had a hard time believing he'd let her do this and assumed she'd pay for it later. Not that she minded.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He was kinda surprised at how vocal she was, even though they had fucked like mad the previous night, she was never that vocal of how good he was. But he certainly wasn't complaining. "How much you love me?" He cooed, pulling his fingers out of her and letting her suck her juices from his fingers.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She stared into his eyes, grinning as she washed her tongue over each of his fingers, savoring her own taste on him. When she was done, she pushed his hand away pulling his mouth to hers. "I don't. Not even close. Not even a little bit. Not even at all." She brushed her lips against his for the briefest of moments, "Nope."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Suuure." He teased, holding her close to him for a few moments. He wanted to keep on going with her, but if he did the two of them would just be sore and horny for the rest of the day. Although he liked that idea, he knew she probably wanted to get out of the house for a while. So he let go of her and went back to washing her, gently massaging her back. "So, what's on the agenda for the day?"

 **WRITER 1:**  
She dipped under the water one time to get rid of the soap and then kissed him one last time before standing up. "How about we have breakfast and then go for a walk? Then we can just see how everything goes from there?" She held his shoulder for balance as she stepped out of the tub. She flipped the wet strands of hair out of her face before turning to him. "Could you dry me off, Jay?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Sounds like a plan." He said and put his hands on her hips, surrounding the two of them in a warm glow that dried them off after he got out of the bath. "What do you want for breakfast, or do you want to get something while we're out?" He asked, hugging her from behind as his strong arms wrapped around her body, holding her close as he kissed her neck.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She stood still for a bit letting him kiss her, enjoying the embrace of his arms and feeling his muscles pressed against her skin. "Thanks, Jay," she whispered pulling away. "I think it'd be fun to just see what we can find when we got out. But, uh…" she looked him over, running a hand over his chest and stopping on that scar that was a constant reminder of his pain, "we should probably get dressed first."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I doubt we'd get away with public nudity." He chuckled before giving her ass a playful spank before he let go of her and went to his bags, pulling out a few clothes and a bit of armor which he wore under his shirt. Could never be too safe in the city after all, especially since he lived in the slums. After getting everything ready, he went back to her room and opened up the door. "You ready to go? I got some money if you want to stop and get something. I can eat something once we get to my place."


	6. Chapter 6

**WRITER 1:**  
"Hey, baby!" she set the plastic bottle back down on her dresser when he walked. He still looked impossibly good when he was dressed. She giggled. "No, no, this is my treat. My father left a bunch of money in the safe downstairs and said I could use however much I wanted… he knows I get bored. C'mon," she ran her hand under his chin as she went out the door, hinting for him to follow. She walked ahead of him, trying not to let him see her face. The thought of seeing where he lived sent a chill of excitement up her spine and she didn't want him to think she was nervous.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He sighed and jogged ahead of her, only stopping when he was a few feet ahead of her. The slums were fairly dangerous and the last thing he wanted was for her to get lost. Thankfully the city was fairly quiet since it was still early in the morning. "So, you ever been outside of the high class quarters of Ba Sing Se?" He asked, glancing back at her and smiling

 **WRITER 1:**  
She scoffed as he stood in front of her, "Of course, Jaaay. I'm not some sheltered little girl…" She poked his nose, keeping her distance so he wouldn't notice the cactus on her breath. She didn't mean to drink so much, she was only going to have a sip to give her some confidence. But as she thought about being with him in the full light of day, she worried he'd see how she wasn't as adorable or as interesting as he seemed to think she was. "No," she shook her head, "No, I haven't. I've never even left the Upper Ring."

 **WRITER 2:**  
He rolled his eyes a little. Why would she drink so much cactus juice this early? But it didn't matter to him. She could handle a few hours outside while under the influence of the juice. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding his adorable little lover close to him. "It's fine baby. Consider this our little adventure." He chuckled and whistled softly. Not a tune to pass the time, but a little signal. Within minutes, something was watching over them. Something rather large, but the fine details were a bit blurry due to the early morning light.

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Okay, that sounds fun," she grinned leaning against him so that their hips brushed with each step. They walked together for a while, wandering the streets and gradually entering territory that was unfamiliar to her. "Jay," she pulled on the hem of his shirt and looking around, "Jay, I… I think someone is following us."

 **WRITER 2:**  
Just after she said that, something landed on the ground a few yards behind them. It was clearly an animal, just by the noises it made as it let out a low growl. "KQ." He called out to it, keeping Jin close to him as he called out to the large animal. It stood a few feet over him, it's body covered in a mixture of ornate scales and feathers as it stood over them, bearing it's teeth at the new person that was standing next to them "KQ, it's fine. She's okay." He chuckled and reached up to gently pet the side of its head. The creature let out a soft purr at the feeling of him rubbing it, and it knelt down a little so that the smaller woman could get a better look at it. "You can pet him. He won't bite."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She jumped tucking herself closer into Jay's side, the thing didn't seem to like her and its eyes followed her every move, but it seemed to trust Jay. And when he talked to it, telling it that it was fine and that she was fine it, it seemed to understand. She reached a hand out slowly, keeping her palm facing up so as not to scare the creature and closed her eyes when her fingers brushed feathers, terrified the thing would change its mind and bite her. But it didn't. She blinked looking over at Jay who was looking at her. Completely releasing Jay so she could touch both hands to KQ's feathers,"He's beautiful," she whispered more for KQ to hear than Jay. "Is he one of the Raptors you were talking about earlier?" She moved her fingers in a scratching motion along the giant bird-like creatures neck, completely forgetting her fear as it leaned into her touches. "You're a good boy, aren't you? Yeah."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Yeah, he's one of them. The other one is probably out hunting and the other is back at home looking after the alpha." He said, scratching the base of the animal's head, which it seemed to like as he rubbed against his hand. Now that it was a bit lighter outside, the both of them could see it a bit better. Powerful leg muscles, long arms with razor sharp claws at the end, and a mouthful of razor sharp and massive teeth. It wasn't beast of burden or even a war animal like a horse. This thing was a hunter, and whatever it was made to hunt must've been massive. "Believe it or not, these guys aren't the top predators from where I come from. Some are as tall as some of the buildings here."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"How did you… how did you get them? I've never seen anything like this." The didn't seem to be Earth Kingdom animals and they clearly weren't from the air or water tribes. If she had been alone there was no way she'd of approached this creature and she couldn't imagine anything more frightening than this creature with its teeth bared and the sight of its deadly claws. "Where do you even keep them? What do they do when you're not here? Do we need to come visit them everyday?" She continued scratching the animals as question after question flew from the mouth. "So handsome, yes, you are," she spoke to KQ's feathers as she smoothed them. "He's lying isn't he, yeah, nothings tougher than you, huh, bud?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"They've been with me since the beginning." He said, a faint smile finding it's way to his lips. "According to the people that found me, they were guarding me. My parents were missing and I somehow ended up in the woods. Normally an infant would be a snack for them, but they saw something special in me I guess." He said, his ears perking up at what she said to it. He knew she was just being nice, but he wanted to prove her wrong on one thing. He fumbled around in his bag and pulled out a picture of a footprint, taken at a birds eye view up in a tree. It was massive, to say the least and whatever made it dwarfed most animals "That's a footprint of a Tyrannotitan. Nobody has ever seen one in the flesh, but all we know is that it is big."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She leaned over as he looked through his bag to kiss his cheek in reaction to him saying that they saw something special in him. "There not the only ones," she whispered before looking at the picture he now held out. Her stomach flipped at the sight, something familiar about the sight of it. A sort of dreamlike memory flashing in her mind of her brothers and her in the woods and Thao tripping over some large impression that looked a lot like a footprint. Blinking the thought away, she noticed the somewhat grave expression on his face. "You've never went looking for that thing have you?" she questioned thinking of all the marks and injuries that littered his body. "Sorry!" she jumped back, realizing her fingers had curled into KQ's feathers and were probably hurting him.

 **WRITER 2:**  
It certainly didn't hurt the animal, but it was enough for it to gently push her hand away with its snout before it forgave her and gently rubbed against her hand. "People have tried. Armies went into the forest, no one came back. And the ones that did weren't the same." He said plainly. There were many things in that forest that could only be described as hellish, and that'd be coming from someone who was raised in it. Rumors of strange humanoids called "Beastmen" and living and moving trees were common in the area he grew up in, and those were just the tip of the iceberg. "Maybe we can visit one of these days."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She absentmindedly began to pet the creature on the space between its eyes after it forgave her offense. Staring at Jay as he spoke, talking about men who were destroyed by just visiting the woods that was home to such terrible creatures. And then he suggested they visit there! "Are you crazy?! Do you have some sort of death wish? Isn't all this," she motioned to his eye and his arm and his torso which seemed to bare the majority of his scars, "isn't that enough for you? How could you want more pain? You can't even fucking sleep!" She was fuming. She couldn't even look at him. "This was stupid, I'm going home. Don't you dare come back! You can keep the money, I won't tell anyone."


	7. Chapter 7

**WRITER 2:**  
"Jin, wait!" He said, motioning for his animal to leave and head back home. He didn't know that she'd take that much offense to what he said, he just thought it was a joke. Morbid, sure, but it was just a joke. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm "Jin, stop. It's a joke, I didn't mean it." He said, trying to reassure her as best he could.

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Don't touch me!" She pushed him away, clawing at his fingers on her arm and trying not to cry. "What's wrong with you?! Can't you see I… Gods! I care about you, you idiot! I don't want anything else to hurt you!"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Jin, stop." He repeated, grabbing onto her hand tightly. His arm already started to bleed due to her clawing at it, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't even know you cared about me. The first time we met I knew you didn't even want me there, and you never said that you loved me. Why would you care if I make a stupid mistake and got hurt?" He asked, his voice surprisingly calm given the situation.

 **WRITER 1:**  
She noticed the blood drops forming on his arm and it made her stomach twist, she didn't want him to get hurt and now she was the one drawing his blood. But she was mad and she tried not to let the sight effect her. "It's not all right, you're stupid and I hate you!" she pounded her fists against his chest and sobbed. "I hate you! You're stupid! I hate you! I never liked you!"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"I know." He said, not even trying to fight her on this. He had never been able to keep a relationship, and for the time being it seemed like she'd be no exception to that rule. At this point, he sorta accepted that as fact, especially now. He just held her closely, his arms wrapped around her body as he held her close to him. "I know you hate me, but I still love you."

 **WRITER 1:**  
It wasn't so much his words that made her anger vanish, but his voice. The way he seemed to accept her rage like he deserved it. Her head fell into his chest and she cried, shaking and hiccuping against him. Why did he have to be so nice, when she was being so cruel? After what could have been a lifetime, she mumbled into his shirt, not sure if he could even hear her. "You don't love me, don't say that. I don't deserve it."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Yes you do." He tilted her head up to look at him. He wanted to fight it, but this had happened to him more times than he could count. He was blessed to survive past infancy, but when it came to actually finding love, more often than not he was cursed. "You deserve everything in the world and more, Jin. And even that wouldn't be enough."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"Stop, Jay. Just stop." She looked up into his perfect face, it was marred with battles and memories she'd probably never know about, but it was perfect. "I'm a horrible person. Look what I'm doing to you and you're just taking it. I didn't even have the guts to tell you that I love you and somehow you're still being nice to me after all this." She didn't realize what she said until all the words were out and it made her head drop. She couldn't look at him. What would he think of her? She was just hitting him and saying she hated him and now she'd just admitted that she loved him. "I'm so stupid."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"No you're not, Jin." He reassured her, sitting against the wall of a small building and cradling her in his arms. He didn't deserve any of this, hell he probably didn't even deserve her. But here he was, seven o'clock in the morning on an abandoned street with the woman he loved cradled in his arms in a crying heap. "I deserved it. I said something that went over the line for you."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"But you didn't even mean it and it SCARED me. I'm so afraid of losing you and it's pathetic. I'm pathetic." She twisted her arms around his waist and held him as tight as she possibly could, afraid if she didn't he'd somehow disappear. "My family PAID you to watch our house and me and I'm such a pathetic slut that I hit on you and I fucked you. And now I'm already so in love with you and I'd die if I lost you, yet we haven't even known each other for half a day!"

 **WRITER 2:**  
He brought her up to him and he planted a firm kiss on her lips, silencing her and hopefully quelling any doubt she had in his mind about him. After a minute or so of holding her like this, he gently broke off the kiss and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't say that, Jin. We both hit it off pretty quickly. Thanks to the liquid courage making things easier." He chuckled softly, pressing his forehead to hers. "I won't leave you. Ever." He promised, knowing that somewhere down the line he'd regret saying that. 'Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it' kept ringing through his mind, but for the moment he shoved it to the side

 **WRITER 1:**  
She gave him a weak smile as their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry I hit you. And said I hated you. And," she pulled at his arm to inspect the marks she'd made in anger. Four little gouges with small smears of blood, "and I'm sorry I did this. I…I didn't mean it… any of it. I love you. I'm sorry."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"It's fine, baby. I can take a few scratches." He chuckled and stood up, helping her back on her feet. This wasn't how he wanted the morning to go, but it was better than her still hating him. "Come on. If we're lucky, you might be able to see some of the babies." He smiled and held her hand, guiding her down the street

 **WRITER 1:**  
She smiled at their interlocked fingers as they started to walk, "I'd like that." But then a few words hit her and she stopped, pulling him to a stand still. "On our way home we need to stop at one of the tea shops, okay. Don't let me forget."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Got it. Tea shop on the way home." He said before starting his slow walk down the streets with her. It was nice, just the two of them in the still sleeping city made it feel like they were the last people on earth. "Also, it goes without saying, but..." He took a moment to gather his thoughts, trying to hide a blush as he pulled her in closer "I'm sorry for coming inside you. I mean, I'm clean and all but I know that some people like it out rather than in, y'know?"

 **WRITER 1:**  
She must not have been as subtle about her reason for needing to go to the shop as she had thought. "Don't apologize, baby, I wanted it remember. You asked and I told you I wanted it. I liked it baby, I like feeling how much I please you, okay?" She stopped again to pull him into a deep kiss that ended with a soft moan on her part. "You don't need to apologize for that. Not with me."

 **WRITER 2:**  
He enjoyed the passionate little kiss she gave him, especially the little moan at the end, which caused his heart to skip a beat or two. If they were the last two people on earth, he would've taken her right then and there in the middle of the street. But, that had to wait. "I'm sterile anyways, so you don't need to worry about me picking up anything nasty or knocking you up." He said as he continued walking with her. His house was situated right next to the walls of the city, and the house itself was a bit overgrown with vegetation. But it was pretty big, which he needed as much space as he could get. "The police let me turn this portion of the wall into a bestiary of sorts. The city lives under the protection of giant flesh eating lizards, and I get a place to stay." He said as he held open to door to his house. A few small shadows ducked underneath the cabinets and the couches when he stepped inside. "A few of the babies are up and walking, it seems."


	8. Chapter 8

**WRITER 1:**  
"They live in the house with you?" She'd never been allowed so much as to keep a cat in the house, though a few years ago she had snuck one in to watch for few days for one of her friends. She glanced around the house, but saw no sign of the creatures. "Wait, where are they?" Was she just not looking hard enough?

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Yeah, where else would they be?" He said, reaching under a small couch to pull out a small infant raptor. Compared to the one they saw earlier, this one was tiny enough to carry in your arms. Of course it was a bit fussy, but he calmed it down and set it down next to her. "They're born climbers, so it takes them a while to get used to walking." He said, smiling a little as the baby skillfully climbed up her pants and rested on top of her head. "If I had to guess, the rest are with the mother, and she doesn't like people being near her when she has the babies with her. Hell, she won't even let me go near them sometimes, and she took care of me when I was young."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"He's so cute! Ah! Oh my Gods! What's he doing?" she giggled as the little creature scampered up her sides and nestled into her hair. She held her hands up on either side of her head to create a barrier, afraid the little guy would fall. She had so many questions, looking over at Jay as he spoke. She only managed to get two of them out between fits of laughter as the small creature continued readjusting its position atop her head. "How many are there? Do they have names?" Then she laughed, grinning and rolling her eyes at his last statement, "So when I said tell me about yourself yesterday you felt telling me how you'd had sex underwater was more interesting then that you were raised by raptors?! Get over here," she placed a hand on the small creature resting in her hair, twisted her hand in the fabric of Jay's shirt and kissed him.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Hey, I was horny. You gonna blame me for that?" He chuckled and let her drag him closer, his lips meeting hers as the infant lept from her head to his and then back again. "But to answer your questions. There are about fifteen in total with possibly more on the way and I don't really give them names. I either release them into the wild once their old enough, hand them over to the police so they can help them, and if there are any that didn't make the cut for either of those options they stay with me." He explained, two more crawling up the sides of his body, one hiding in the pocket of his pants and the other nesting in his auburn hair. "Speaking of underwater... You got a pool back at home? That might make things easier on us and might make it a bit more fun."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She pursed her lips at his question but couldn't hide her smirk. "Yeah, we've got a pool. Two actually, a regular one and then the one kind that's got a hot spring under it." She leaned forward like she was going to kiss him again, but instead scrunched up her nose and asked, "you like to do it anywhere else, odds are we've got it." She then proceeded to kiss the tip of his nose and the scar under his left eye before reaching up to pet the feisty creature now hopping around on his head.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Good. Doing it in the shallow tub was pretty fun, but I love it when it's in deeper waters. More risk I guess." He smirked, chuckling a little bit as the creatures made their way from his head onto hers. One of them lost footing and tumbled off his shirt, but it instinctively stretched it's arms out and gently floated down to the grown, the downy feathers covering it's body served to cushion the impact. "Odd. This one's already showing signs of flight." He said to himself as he scooped the baby up in his hands and gently placed it on top of her head. To show it's gratitude, it promptly bit down on his finger. The teeth were stubby, since they were still young but the bite force was more than enough to hurt. "..and he's starting to bite." He chuckled and put some pressure on his finger, hoping to stop the little stings of pain

 **WRITER 1:**  
She smiled watching him react and fawn over the little raptor babies. It was cute the way he watch them making note of their small accomplishments and seeing his good eye light up as they hopped between the two of them. She liked this side of him and was quickly realizing how much she liked all of his sides: horny, exhausted, panicked, protective, caring —all of them— she loved them all. She took his hand, about to kiss the harmed finger when the same little guy who had caused the damage jumped onto their hands and let out a tiny cry.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He was just about to savor the moment with her hands against his and their bodies this close. It was actually sorta romantic, but it wasn't meant to last as the small infant lept into their hands and cried for attention. He let out a soft chuckle and scooped it up in his arms "What, you hungry?" He asked, breaking away from their embrace to walk over to the fridge and pull out a large bottle of milk. Once he sat the baby down on the counter, he let it grab on to the sides of the bottle as it began to greedily suckle away. "Sorry, they get kinda jealous when you aren't paying attention to them."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She picked one of the babies off her head and set it down on the couch then did the same with the one on her shoulder. "No, it's okay. I get it, you're babies come before me," she smiled to let him know she was joking and then drug a stool over to the counter so that she could be by him. She watched him watching the little raptor hungrily attacking the bottle with a look that seemed like pride on his face. He was cute, she loved him way too much and she was okay with that. Leaning her arms on the wood surface of the counter and then resting her head on her arms, she let out a content sigh. The only interruption was that of a second baby raptor clinging to her pants and scurrying up onto her lap and snuggling in. She brought one of her hands down to it and traced her thumb over the tiny creatures head until she could hear it make a noise that sounded a lot like a purr.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"They can get pretty antsy when they're hungry. And mama's pretty old, so she doesn't have a whole lot of patience for antsy babies. I think this is her fifth time around? Can't remember." He said, the large bottle quickly being emptied by the infant within a few minutes. Once it was done, it let out a small hiccup before it curled up into a ball on the counter. He fed the others, but since their teeth were a bit sharper, they got a few big scraps of meat to fight over. After one of the infants let out a shrill little cry due to its sibling biting down on it's tail, the mother came out of her little den, quickly and quietly entering the kitchen. Just by looking at her, her age showed. Once bright and beautiful feathers now a dull brown and red and numerous scars and burns covered it's scaly body. It paid no attention to the two of them as it unhinged it's bottom jaw and scooped up the infants in its mouth, carrying each and every one of them to the safety of her den. "I never made a name for her though. I just called her mama when I was a baby." He said, reaching inside the fridge to get the two of them some bottles of water

 **WRITER 1:**  
She took the bottle from him, nodding a thank you before standing and settling on the couch pulling her legs up and crossing them. She liked this couch. She liked his house. She like the raptors that he shared the place with. "Do you know how long you were alon—with them before you were found in the woods?" It was an interesting story and it made her wonder why the creatures had chosen to not only spare him, but take him in. Not that she blamed them because she had to admit there was something —some air— about him that had drawn her to him when they met.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"A month or so? The woman who found me said I couldn't have been more than two months old when she came across me." He said, sitting next to her and putting a hand on her thigh as he took a swig from the bottle of water. "She was nice, but I found out later in life what she did and why she trained me the way she did. Which, I wish I didn't know about it." He said, sighing a bit and trying to relax on the couch with her

 **WRITER 1:**  
She adjusted her position when he sat next to her, sliding into a more relax position. First, laying her head on the arm rest then crossing her legs on top of his the same way she'd done exactly twelve hours ago when she was trying to piss him off. She took his hand that had been on her thigh and started toying with his fingers. Pressing the tips of them with hers, tracing the outline of his hand, running her nails along the lines of his palm. "What do you mean how she trained you?" she asked wondering if that was part of what kept him up at night.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Since I was a firebender, she trained me in what she called 'shattering', or explosion bending." He said before taking another large drink of the bottle. "I'm not even sure if I was born to do it or if her training drilled that into me, but I thought it was pretty cool until I found out why she wanted me to learn it." He paused for a moment and sighed. He didn't want to relive it, but he loved her, and people who loved one another shared secrets with each other. "She was a serial killer. She used her explosion bending to kill and completely disintegrate people. But, she was dying of some sort of illness, so she wanted to pass her 'gift' down to me."

 **WRITER 1:**  
Jin shot up from the couch, all but throwing herself into his lap. She kissed his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his eyelids; she showered him in what little love she hadn't already given him. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that. I love you. I love you so much. You're so strong. Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry for asking. You're the strongest person I know. I love you."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Jin." He said quietly before kissing her lips to silence her. She was nice, what with all the compliment and stuff but he didn't deserve them. That was just his life, a part of his life that was long gone by now, even if he did still have those powers in him. After a long while, he broke off the kiss, leaving barely an inch of space between their lips as he pressed his forehead to hers. "As much as I hated it, it was life. It made me a stronger person, and in a morbid way I am kind of thankful for her. Without her, I'd still be living in the forest somewhere."

 **WRITER 1:**  
She nodded though she didn't agree. There was so much pain in his life, even further back then she had realized, and she just wanted to take it all away. He shouldn't have to be thankful for such an awful part of his life, such a terrible person that could have made him into something he's not. She had to tell him, though she'd already been silent for too long. "Weaker men would have given in to that, let the darkness seep into their soul, but you didn't. You are strong despite her, not because of her."

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Good point. I guess since she played such a big role in my life, I used to think I owed her something. But you changed my mind on that." He smiled against her lips as he kissed her again, tempted to go down on her right there, but he knew better. Plus, she had a pool, so all he had to do was wait for a while. "Do you want to get going? We just need to stop at the tea place then we can head back home for some fun."

 **WRITER 1:**  
"I'm glad," she planted a short kiss on his lips. "Yeah, we should," another kiss, "probably go." She kissed his nose, "Will the babies be okay on their own?" Final kiss, "We can stay with them if you want?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Nah, mama has got everything locked down here. Plus the other older raptors are supplying her and the babies with food." He said, standing up and holding her close to him as he walked out the door with her. It was still somewhat early in the morning, so there were some people walking around. But since he lived in the slums, not a lot of those people had good intentions. So he held her close, an arm wrapping around her waist as he walked with her


	9. Chapter 9

**WRITER 1:**  
She didn't miss the way he held her, how it was too tight to just be him wanting to be near her. She also noticed some of the looks they got from the people that passed them as the walked and it made her nervous. She locked her fingers with the ones on the hand he kept around her waist and did her best to only focus on him. Not even realizing she'd been holding her breath until they finally reached the streets she was familiar with and she sighted. What was that six minutes? Seven? Either way it had to be a record for her and she knew it boded well for the other activities they had planned for the day. "Don't be mad, but I was wondering if you'd be okay with waiting outside the shop while I go in and get what I need?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
He had been quietly observing her for the whole seven minute walk to where she wanted to go and he certainly was impressed. She had held her breath from the time they left his home to the time they reached their first stop. He was pretty proud of her, but he knew that achieving that goal would be much harder under the kind of stress he put on her. "Hmm? Oh yeah. Take as much time as you need. I'll wait out here for you." He said, reluctantly letting go of her. "Give me a shout if you need me, alright?"

 **WRITER 1:**  
"I won't be long, I promise," she brushed her lips across his scarred cheek before slipping in the door. "Hi," she smiled at the woman behind the counter. "The usual, miss?" "No, no not today." Jin leaned over the counter her face flushing a bit red, she'd heard what Jay said earlier, but she knew it was better to be safe. "I need a cup of made contraceptive tea and then about a week's worth to make at home." The woman nodded, turning to ready a box and add some of the special leaves to a preheated kettle. "Will that be all?" "No, uh, I also need something for calming that also helps you sleep?" "We have chamom—" "No, no, I need something that can knock a guy out for at least seven hours." Her comment was met with a raised eyebrow. Jin sighed, whispering the explanation, "My boyfriend has night-terrors and I want him to be able to sleep a full night." The woman nodded again readying a second box and drawing an 'x' on top of it so she could tell them apart. "Thank you," Jin smiled taking the small boxes and the cup of warm liquid and walking back out to meet Jay.

 **WRITER 2:**  
He had been keeping both a watchful eye on their surroundings and open ears to her conversation with the clerk. He scoffed a bit at the mention of contraceptives, but if it made her feel comfortable then he was game for it. There was one group of people that had been following them since they left his house, and right off the bat he recognized them. Triads, and we'll equipped ones too. During his work with the police force, he had made enemies of people he would rather not have, and it seemed like it was coming back to bite him. "Mind if we take a detour for a bit? I would like for you to show me around the city for a while, if that's fine." He asked, his voice completely calm as to not make her worry about the current situation

 **WRITER 1:**  
She was surprised at his sudden urge to not go home, especially since she'd noticed flashes of hunger in his eyes when they were kissing at his place. "Of course, whatever you want," she took a sip of her tea before adjusting the small packages under her arm and leaning into him. She felt something again under his shirt that she'd noticed earlier. It felt like a stiff vest made of hard plates. She dropped moved her arm around to the front of him and lifted his shirt a bit. Sure enough it was some type of vest. It was tight to his skin, like it was created with his body in mind. "Jay? Baby, what is this for?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"It's just to be safe. Everything is fine, love." He reassured her, kissing her forehead as he walked with her. Sure enough, they were being followed by the same group of people. "Don't panic, but we're being followed." He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

 **WRITER 1:**  
"What?" she hissed. She wanted to spin around to see who it was, but that seemed like it'd go against his request not to panic. But she was panicking. She dug the fingers of her free hand into his arm. What did they want? Was it him? Her? "Jay, what… why are they…" She couldn't form sentences, definitely panicking now. "Jay?"

 **WRITER 2:**  
"Shh, it's fine. Everything will be okay. Just stick close to me." He said as he tried to reassure her. But it was already too late as she was now starting to panic. Ahead of them, five more appeared from the alleyways and cut them off. "If anything, they're after me. On the count of three, you need to run, alright?" He whispered, holding her arm tightly

 **WRITER 1:**  
She was terrified, not for herself, but for him."Jay, what? No. I can't leave you!" He began counting under his breath. One. His words from this morning wrong in here ears. 'I won't leave you. ever.' Two. She took one step to the side. "Jay?" Three.

 **WRITER 2:**  
"I'll meet you back at your place." He whispered in her ear, taking a few precious seconds to say "I love you" before he pushed her away, letting her hopefully do as he asked of her. He was worried. Worried that he wasn't going to come back to her, but he tried not to let that thought bother him.

 **WRITER 1:**  
He pushed her and she could see in his face he was desperate for to leave. I love you… what if that was the last thing he said to her? She tripped backwards as the others closed in on him, ignoring her. And she ran. Shame. That's all she felt as she burst through the front door of her house. She fumbled with the lock, finally slamming the bolt into place. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate myself!" She collapsed onto the floor, screaming and crying. She shouldn't have left him. She would never forgive herself, not even if he showed up without a single new mark on him. "I'm sorry, Jay," she cried hugging her knees as she rocked herself on the floor, wishing he was here. Wishing she'd never met him. Wishing she had stayed. Wishing so many impossible things. Minutes drug by and eventually it had been an hour, though it felt more like a lifetime. She hadn't moved and he still he hadn't returned.


End file.
